


Ink & Flowers

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slow-ish burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: Lee Jooheon is a rising star in the tattoo community, making a name for himself by giving away free tattoos - but only if he gets to decide what to give you. Minhyuk, a pretty young painter, is intrigued. What tattoo will Jooheon give him? And will Minhyuk paint on his heart, too?
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. melt everything, and make it warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riariaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riariaia/gifts).



> this fic is a gift for a friend on twitter, @pokeheon happy birthday angel! 
> 
> *note: chapter titles from By My Side

The summer sun beat down on Minhyuk, and it made him impatient - his initial plans to spend the afternoon at the art gallery were fairly quashed by the milling crowds of schoolchildren clogging up the stone steps there; evidently, every teacher in the city decided that today was the perfect day for a field trip. Normally, Minhyuk loved children; but today all he’d wanted was to spend time sat on the marble floor with his sketch pad, zoning out and getting his pretty hands dirty with his charcoals. But, it was not to be; not today, anyway. And so, to make himself feel better, he decided to head to his favourite coffee shop for an indulgently sweet coffee. As he pulled open the cafe door, the fresh burst of climate-controlled air made him shiver happily. The cafe was, surprisingly, empty but for a few regulars sat around the space, typing away on their laptops with their coffees half-drunk and cold. He smiled at the familiar face of the barista and made a cute show of pretending to think of what to order.

“Hey, Kihyun,” he greeted him. “Can I get a strawberries-and-cream iced coffee?” He asked finally, rummaging for his credit card in his pocket. “It’s so hot today,” he combed his fringe from his eyes.

The barista laughed. “Lucky for me, I work in this air-conditioned room until, like, 6pm,” he joked. “Enjoy the sun for me, okay?”

Minhyuk nodded, and stood off to the side as he waited for his sticky-sweet drink to be prepared. The man behind him ordered next, and he couldn’t help but smile at the smoothness of his voice. “Can I get a yuzu and passionfruit iced coffee?” He asked. “I’ve been dying for something cold all afternoon.”

“That’s what he said,” Kihyun pointed to Minhyuk with his chin. “Coming right up,” he smiled as he processed his card. “Just wait on the side there.”

The man nodded and took his place a polite distance from Minhyuk who stood just in front of him. Jooheon clocked the paint smudges on the other man’s jeans. “Have you been painting your house today? It’s too hot for that,” he mused.

Minhyuk turned back and smiled, shaking his head. “No, no,” he corrected. “I, uh. I’m a painter. I was working on a piece for my friend’s new house today,” he explained. He noticed the smudges on Jooheon’s hands. “Are you… do you paint, too?” He wondered.

“Sort of,” Jooheon ran a hand through his hair. “I’m a tattoo artist. Ink on my fingers just sort of comes with the job description,” he smiled.

Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled. “Wait a minute,” he said more to himself than to Jooheon, “I thought you looked familiar,” he nodded, piecing things together. “I follow a bunch of artist instagram accounts and you were tagged in one of my friend’s posts,” he pulled out his phone to show him, scrolling quickly and finding the post. “You gave him a free tattoo last month.”

“I did,” Jooheon smiled, taking the phone gingerly from Minhyuk to have a closer look. “Oh, this one was really fun!” He recalled. “I gave him a phoenix wrapped around his calf.” He handed the phone back to Minhyuk.

“Do you give out free tattoos a lot?” Minhyuk asked, curious. “I’ve never heard of an artist doing that.” He saw from the corner of his eye that their drinks were ready, and thanked the new barista for them as he took them off the counter and motioned to the nearby empty table. Jooheon slid into the chair and took his drink from Minhyuk and noticed how pretty his hands were, even if they were flecked with paint. Minhyuk sipped his drink and immediately winced. “I think this one’s yours,” he slid the cup across the table. “Sorry,” he was apologetic. “I can buy you another one—”

Jooheon waved him off. “It’s okay,” he smiled, taking a sip of his own drink. “You’re not a fan of yuzu, then?”

“Too sour for me,” Minhyuk drank from his own coffee and hissed happily. “That’s better,” he mused.

“I _do_ give out free tattoos often,” he finally answered Minhyuk’s question. “But there’s a catch,” he waved his finger playfully.

“And what would that be? Do people sign their souls over to you?” Minhyuk joked.

“Not quite,” Jooheon drank deeply before continuing. “I give people free tattoos, but I’m the one that decides what they get.”

Minhyuk’s interest was piqued. “How do you do that?” He asked. “What if they hate it? Aren’t you worried they’ll, like, sue the tattoo shop or something?”

Jooheon shook his head. “I’m pretty good at reading people,” he said. “I’ve never had any complaints before.” He leaned in on his elbows a little. “What do you paint?” He asked.

Though he didn’t quite know why, Minhyuk’s ears felt hot, and he looked down at his cup. “I do landscapes, and abstracts, mostly,” he said, again pulling his phone out from his pocket and swiped through his albums. “I’ve never really been one for proper portraits, even stylized ones,” he added, frowning as he explained himself. “Faces are too hard.” Jooheon laughed at that, and Minhyuk’s cheeks flushed a little. “This is my most recent one,” he showed it to Jooheon, whose lips unconsciously curled into a smile. “I like bold colours,” he suddenly felt the need to explain himself.

“It’s beautiful,” Jooheon’s eyes flit from the phone screen to Minhyuk and back again. “How long have you been painting?”

Minhyuk thought a moment. “Oh, since I was a kid,” he scrolled through his photos. “My parents have tons of photos of me as a toddler with paint all over my face and the walls.”

Jooheon looked up at Minhyuk again. “I bet you were adorable,” he said, not taking his eyes off of the other man while he sipped his coffee. “Do you have any tattoos?” He asked, suddenly curious.

“I do,” Minhyuk replied, patting his back. “I have a rose on my spine, near my neck."

“I bet it’s pretty,” Jooheon mused. “I love doing roses,” he turned his almost-empty cup in his hands. “Did it hurt?” He asked.

Minhyuk frowned playfully. “You’re _covered_ in tattoos,” he pointed out the obvious, a finger tapping Jooheon’s forearm on the table. “You should know.” He smiled sarcastically.

“It’s been years since my _first_ tattoo, though,” he reasoned. “And to get one on your back, that’s brave,” he held Minhyuk’s gaze. “My first one was on my wrist, when I was fifteen,” he turned his arm round to show the other man - a bold X.

“What was this for?” Minhyuk asked as he carefully reached out and rested a finger on his skin, slowly tracing. Jooheon’s heart began to thump loudly in his chest at the contact, but he didn’t flinch away.

“It was an impulsive first tattoo,” Jooheon explained. “I really liked this one band back then, and the X was part of their name, so I wanted to be cool and get their logo.” Jooheon shook his head, realizing how silly it sounded out loud. “I could have had it covered up, but never bothered.”

Minhyuk smiled, understanding. “It’s nice that you kept it, though. I like it,” he said. “Even though we’re not the same people we used to be.” He sipped his coffee, grown a little cold from being distracted by the handsome tattooist sitting in front of him. Then, a thought struck him. “Tell me, _master_ tattooer,” Minhyuk leaned in on his elbow, cheek in his hand. “Since you’re so good at reading people, what would you give me?”

Jooheon grinned, and sipped his coffee. He looked at Minhyuk through his eyelashes. “You remind me of the ocean,” he said, narrowing his eyes prettily in thought. “I would give you a whale, I think.”

Minhyuk’s eyes went wide. “You’re insane,” he was baffled. “Whales are my favourite animal in the whole world.”


	2. take one step closer

JH: so I went to the gallery in town today

MH: oh?  
  


JH: I saw some of your paintings  
JH: you didn’t tell me you’re like actually pretty well-known

MH: well you didn’t tell me you’re a famous tattoo artist

JH: touche

MH: I read an article about you when I got home  
MH: “Lee Jooheon, the psychic tattooist”

JH: oh yeah, I remember that one  
JH: my mother has it framed in her house

MH: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

JH: so have you thought more about letting me tattoo you?

MH: I have, actually   
MH: let’s do it   
MH: I don’t know where I’d put it though

JH: think about it and let me know   
JH: I choose the design, but you can choose where it goes

MH: how generous ㅋㅋ

JH: tell me the story of your rose tattoo   
JH: I want to see it~   
JH: professional curiosity

Minhyuk made a face, but did not decline. He scrolled through his photos and sent Jooheon the picture the artist had taken after it was freshly done.

MH: you know   
MH: you were right, before

JH: when?

MH: when you said it was brave of me to have gotten my first tattoo right on my spine   
MH: it hurt like a motherfucker   
MH: but it turned out nice, huh?

Jooheon examined the photo, zooming in and for the moment trying to ignore the pretty slope of Minhyuk’s jawline, his head turned slightly in the photograph as if poised to ask, “did you take it yet?” He smiled.

JH: it’s beautiful  
JH: tell me the story, Minhyuk  
JH: I love hearing people’s tattoo stories

MH: it’s a long one

JH: I don’t mind   
JH: I bet you’re a good storyteller

Minhyuk blushed a little.

MH: I wasn’t the most confident kid, growing up   
MH: grew too tall too fast, that kind of thing  
MH: was never much into sports like the rest of the guys  
MH: and I spent my free time drawing and painting  
MH: so I didn’t have many friends, either

Jooheon frowned. _I can’t believe that,_ he thought. _You’re so bubbly now._

JH: did you get picked on a lot?

MH: yeah  
MH: I was the kid sitting at the edge of the field picking dandelions while the others played soccer  
MH: that kind of thing

JH: I was that kid, too   
JH: but instead of dandelions, I liked daisies

Minhyuk smiled at that.

MH: I can’t imagine you as a kid, all I see is a small you full of tattoos   
MH: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

JH: <image.jpg>

MH: oh my god, look at those CHEEKS  
MH: and those dimples!!   
MH: you were so cute back then!

JH: am I not cute anymore?

MH: smooth talker  
MH: you are, but that’s besides the point

JH: ㅋㅋㅋㅋ  
JH: anyway, you were telling me your story

MH: right   
MH: by the time I’d left high school, I was really down on myself  
MH: but one day, I decided to ignore everyone else  
MH: I started painting seriously, and began to make a name for myself   
MH: and after I sold my first painting, I decided to get this tattoo   
MH: to remind me that it’s okay to be fragile, but to also enjoy the beautiful things

JH: and that’s why your rose is in a gilded frame?  
JH: to celebrate it, but also to protect it from the outside

MH: exactly ^_^

JH: you’re the rose, aren’t you?

Minhyuk’s heart dropped. _You’re the rose, aren’t you?_ He read the words again. _How did you know that?_

MH: I guess I am, yeah   
MH: are you always this decisive?

Jooheon smiled a little at that.

JH:I told you, I’m really good at reading people.   
JH: its a beautiful rose, Min  
JH: just like you.

Minhyuk tried very hard not to succumb to the rising blush in his cheeks, but failed.


	3. i can look only at you

Minhyuk rounded the corner on the pretty side-street, after having just a little difficulty locating the small tattoo shop from Jooheon’s texted directions. He peered sidelong into the shop from the glass storefront, and saw a deserted studio; his heart sank for a millisecond before he observed Jooheon emerging from a side-room, bottles of blue inks in his hand. He smiled and pushed open the door, a little bell chiming sweetly.

“Hey,” Jooheon smiled as he sat down on a stool and patting the couch in front of him. “Come on in, have a seat.” He spun around and grabbed an intake form on a clipboard for Minhyuk to go over. Minhyuk sat down on the couch and took the clipboard from Jooheon, remarking once again how pretty his hands were, even if they were stained.

“Is this the part where I sign my soul over to you, master tattooer?” Minhyuk teased, eyes softly observing how Jooheon organized his inks.

Jooheon’s lips curled into a smile. “Only if you want me to have it,” he teased back. “Otherwise, it’s a pretty straightforward form,” he handed him a pen. “Did you eat something before getting here?” He checked.

Minhyuk nodded yes. “Have you eaten?” he asked as he skimmed the form, twirling the pen in his fingers.

Jooheon was touched by the question. “Not yet,” he shrugged. “I’ll probably grab something from the mini-mart nearby on the way home.” He took the form back from Minhyuk when he finished writing, and looked it over. “Even your signature is artistic,” he commented, tapping the paper. “It’s like you were made to be an artist, huh?” The pair held each other’s gaze for a beat longer than might have been considered polite, but neither said anything. Jooheon’s heart began to thump a little louder in his chest, and he swallowed. “So, uh. Have you decided where you want your tattoo?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk slid forward a little where he sat on the couch and rolled up his sweatpants. “Can you tattoo around a scar?” He asked, pointing to his knee. Jooheon put down the clipboard and leaned his elbows on his knees, lowering his gaze for a closer look. There was a long, but not unsightly, scar curled around Minhyuk’s knee and up his thigh. Instinctively, Jooheon’s careful fingers traced it, and the gentleness of his touch made Minhyuk’s breath hitch.

Jooheon looked up at Minhyuk through his dark lashes. “How… how did this happen?” He asked, more concerned than curious. He did not remove his hand from Minhyuk’s thigh as he held his gaze, and it made Minhyuk want to blush.

“It was an operation, ages ago,” Minhyuk confessed, patting his thigh and taking a gamble, resting his hand atop Jooheon’s. “Even though I was never one for sports, I did like dancing,” he explained. “But one day, I fell hard, and injured myself so badly I needed an operation to fix it. The surgeon was good, but the scar was always going to be a big one.” He did not flinch when Jooheon’s thumb gently, almost imperceptibly began to stroke the smooth skin of his hand; he was too caught up in how round the tattooist’s eyes were as he listened. “It doesn’t hurt much anymore, but I’d like to turn it into something pretty, now,” he nodded, satisfied with his own explanation. “So give me something beautiful, okay?”

Jooheon squeezed his hand. “Promise,” he said, realizing that his cheeks had grown warm from the painter’s honest stare. “I’ve got some pretty blues and blacks for you to choose from,” he smiled, showing Minhyuk the swatches. “Which ones do you like best?”

“I _thought_ I didn’t have a say,” Minhyuk teased.

“For you, I’ll make an exception,” Jooheon replied, winking playfully. Minhyuk swallowed hard. “You pick the colours while I finish setting up,” he instructed, swiveling around to his work station now, his strong back to Minhyuk who was more interested in the curve of the other man’s spine than the colours in front of him.

*

“Ready?” Jooheon asked, needle poised and his other hand resting firmly - but somehow still so carefully - against Minhyuk’s bare thigh.

Minhyuk nodded from where he lay back on the couch, an arm under his head and the other on his stomach. “Ready,” he replied, finding himself holding his breath as Jooheon began, and stealing glances at how pretty Jooheon was when his lips quirked, concentrating on the task before him.

*

“…Red,” Jooheon answered his question. “Your turn. Favourite ice cream flavour.”

“Nutella, obviously,” Minhyuk replied, wincing. “How’s it looking?” He asked, pain in his voice and craning his neck to see below him where Jooheon was still working on his knee.

Jooheon looked up, pausing. “Need a break, Min?” He asked, suddenly concerned. He saturated a paper towel with aloe solution and carefully wiped Minhyuk’s knee. “We’re a little more than halfway, but let’s take a break.”

“Can you use more of that stuff on me?” Minhyuk raked his fingers through his fringe and pointed to the bottle in Jooheon’s hand. “It helps with the pain,” he smiled. “You’d think a grown-ass man like me would be fine with pain, but I’m still such a baby.”

Jooheon squeezed Minhyuk’s thigh supportively. “You’re doing fine,” he assured him. “Wanna see?” He took Minhyuk’s hand and gently coaxed him to sit upright. “Looks good so far, huh?” He held his breath as Minhyuk shook the fog from his eyes and arms, his hair shaking free the scent of his shampoo and making Jooheon a little dizzy. _Even like this he’s pretty,_ he couldn’t help but think. Minhyuk carefully bent his knee for a closer look, turning his leg in the air examining it as though he’d never seen his leg before; Jooheon found his curiosity endearing. “How does it feel?” Jooheon asked.

“It’s beautiful,” Minhyuk said softly after a moment. “It’s so perfect, I never even thought— how do you… how do you _do_ that?” He asked. “How do you know people so well that you can give them something so permanent and so perfect?” He felt tears behind his eyes, and they caught in his throat. Jooheon picked up on the change in his voice and rested a hand on his thigh again.

“Does that mean you like it?” Jooheon asked, a concerned hand gently swiping the fringe from Minhyuk’s forehead. “Did I get it right?” His hand moved to cup Minhyuk’s cheek, and the painter sunk into his hold naturally.

Minhyuk nodded, suddenly aware of how intimate this conversation had become. “I love it,” he said slowly, all the while holding Jooheon’s warm gaze.

*

“Done,” Jooheon lifted his gaze and spun around on his swivel stool to set down his tattoo gun and reach for the aloe solution to wipe Minhyuk’s leg. “Wanna see?” He asked, looking up at the other man, but—

Minhyuk had fallen asleep.

Jooheon cracked a smile, and tidied his work station as quietly as he could so as not to startle Minhyuk awake. Despite his better judgement and not considering whether it might wake him, he carefully raked his fingers through Minhyuk’s hair and gazed at the sleeping man for a moment. _He’s so pretty,_ he thought. _I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone as pretty as him._ He leaned in, imperceptibly closer; but stopped himself before he pressed a kiss to his forehead. _Hang on. What’s come over me?_ He wondered, though he knew the answer. He shook his head.

Jooheon gingerly wiped his tattoo down, and snapped a photo of it for his instagram before treating it with a soothing gel and then covering it with a special adhesive wrap. At the sound of the peeling wrap, Minhyuk finally stirred.

“Wha— _oh,_ shit, did I fall asleep?” He asked, somewhere between embarrassed and surprised.

Jooheon laughed. “You did a bit, yeah,” he said. “Don’t worry, you didn’t snore or anything.”

“Oh, good. At least there’s that.”

“I’ve wrapped you up,” Jooheon explained, “But I took a photo. Look,” he gave Minhyuk his phone and showed him the completed tattoo. Minhyuk’s eyes grew wide and sparkly, and tears threatened to fall again.

“It’s so beautiful,” he said softly, touching his fingers to his lips. “I love it,” he couldn’t take his eyes off of the photo. “I— you— it’s nothing like I thought I’d ever put on my body, but it’s perfect.” He handed the phone back to Jooheon and met his gaze. Jooheon’s eyes were warm and gentle, and something in Minhyuk’s chest ached to see how prettily he stared back at him, with his dimples faintly pressing into half-smiling cheeks.

Jooheon beamed. “That’s why.” he playfully held Minhyuk’s chin in his hand.

“That’s why what?” Minhyuk asked, letting his face be held.

“That’s why I do these for free,” he explained. “For a reaction like yours.”

The pair looked at each other in the gentle silence of the empty tattoo parlour, and knew something had changed.

Minhyuk wanted so desperately to be the brave one.

He held Jooheon’s hand against his face, caressing the soft skin of his wrist with his thumb. “Come home with me,” he said, holding Jooheon’s gaze. “I don’t want to sleep alone tonight.”

Jooheon’s eyes softened, and a smile crept across his full and pretty lips. He guided Minhyuk’s face closer, and pressed their foreheads together.

A kiss.


	4. by my side, stay by my side baby

The summer sun crept sneakily through Minhyuk’s half-closed curtains and the pretty golden light fell upon the figures of the two sleeping men. Jooheon was the first to stir, when Minhyuk rolled onto his side, curled into him, and kicked a leg out from the covers. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he smiled at the deeply-sleeping man in his arms, and kissed the top of his head. His gentle fingers ran lines up and down Minhyuk’s bare back, half in an attempt to wake him and half from the desire for closeness. Minhyuk at last blinked awake, Jooheon’s fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“Morning,” Minhyuk murmured cutely, cheeks puffy with sleep. “You stayed,” he observed, somewhere between pleased and surprised.

Jooheon kissed the top of his head again. “You’re too cute to leave,” he replied, eyes traveling down to his bandaged knee. “Let me see it,” he pointed to the covered tattoo with his chin. “You should change the adhesive bandage today anyway.”

Minhyuk made a cute face. “Can’t we stay in bed like this for just a little longer?” He whined prettily, tugging gently at the elastic of Jooheon’s boxers and tickling the smooth skin of his adonis belt. He kissed him softly.

Jooheon grinned against Minhyuk’s cheek. “You want to go back to sleep?” He asked, knowing the answer already.

“I said I wanted to stay in _bed,_ not go back to _sleep,”_ Minhyuk corrected, rolling on top of him gingerly, caging his head in between his forearms on the pillow; pressing their hips together.

Jooheon held Minhyuk’s thighs around him with strong hands. “Oh,” he feigned ignorance. “You want to play a game?” He teased, slipping his hands under the folds of his boxers.

Laughter.

*

“You know,” Minhyuk mused, leaning his head back onto Jooheon’s shoulder, the tattooist’s arms around him holding him from behind ad he tidied the kitchen, “I think it’s your turn now,” he said, a childish mischievousness in his voice.

“My turn for what?” Jooheon wondered aloud, squeezing Minhyuk round his slim waist.

“To be painted on,” Minhyuk replied matter-of-factly, and turning in Jooheon’s arms, taking his hand and leading him to the spare room - which was, of course, his little studio. Jooheon marveled at the canvases leaning against every inch of the walls, the paint splatters across the lacquered wood floor; the half-finished painting by the window, staring back at him from its perch on the large easel.

“It’s beautiful in here,” Jooheon remarked, more to himself than to Minhyuk. “What are you painting now? It’s not finished yet,” he stood in front of it, taking in every curve and brush stroke, imagining Minhyuk’s cute, determined face as he worked.   
  
Minhyuk slipped an arm in his, and rested his chin on his shoulder. “It’s a song-painting,” he explained, noting Jooheon’s confused expression. “I like painting while listening to a specific song, or a specific artist. It focuses me and makes me think more clearly about the music,” he nodded to himself. “This song, for example,” he fumbled for his phone to play the painting’s song, “is a very bright, yellow song. It’s fresh when you listen to the music, but if you listen to the lyrics, there’s a really interesting…” he pouted, trying to find the right words. “There’s a longing there. So, that’s where the bursts of purple and blue come from,” he at last found the song on his playlist, and set his phone down on the easel.

_When the white snow comes, when the cold winter comes,  
_ _you melt everything and make it warm  
_ _When the heat comes and when the hot summer comes,  
_ _You greet me with your warming smile  
_ _After that smile, held the sadness, after that sadness,  
_ _There left many pain  
_ _Always keeping onto your side the whole time,  
_ _That is why you have to stay by my side_

_This space that is filled with emptiness is so cold(So cold)  
_ _All the people who looked at me, the gaze of the people,  
_ _It's so fierce, I am afraid_

_All the words that were like thorns  
_ _I don't want to get hurt by them, so I close the door  
_ _'You're the same' pushes down my pride,  
_ _But I still desperately wait for that someone  
_ _Yeah I know that I'm selfish,  
_ _So that is why you should take one step closer  
_ _Is this state of anxiety, I want to end it  
_ _Hurry and lend me your hand for me_

Jooheon’s eyes were closed as he listened to the song play out. “I get it,” he said finally, nodding. “It’s a yellow song,” he agreed. Minhyuk lowered the volume on his music and let the playlist continue while he rooted around for his watercolors. Jooheon smiled to see how carefully he prepared his paints; it reminded him of how he organized his inks at the tattoo parlour, and it made him warm. “What will you paint on me?” He asked, sitting on the wood floor and crossing his legs, scanning around the room now that he was eye-level to the canvases littered about the space.

Finally, Minhyuk turned back to him and slid close, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He carefully caressed the curve of Jooheon’s shoulder to his upper arm. “A tiger, I think,” he replied after a little more consideration. “Yeah. A tiger.”

Jooheon smiled at that. “You know, an astrologer told me once that I was a tiger in a past life,” he said. “I didn’t believe it at first, but…”

Minhyuk smiled. “I’m good at reading people, too.”


End file.
